(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a riding type exercise apparatus which may be collapsed to facilitate transportation, packaging and storage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional riding type exercise apparatus 10. The exercise apparatus 10 essentially comprises two curved bars 11 arranged in a parallel relationship. Between the two curved bars is disposed a mounting support 12. Two parallel seat bars 13 are respectively, pivotally joined to the two curved bars 11 at their middle sections; the seat bars 13 extend rearwardly from the joints.
A saddle 14 is mounted at the ends of the seat bars 13. A lower action bar 17 and an upper action bar 15 are respectively, pivotally disposed at the front ends of the curved bars 11. The upper action bar 15 has its front end pivotally connected to a handlebar 16, while the lower action bar 17 is fixedly connected to a pair of pedals 18. A linking-up pull stem 19 is pivotally disposed between the seat bars 13 and the lower action bar 17. By means of this arrangement, when the user presses the pedals 18 downwardly while his/her hands grip the handlebar 16 and pull it towards the trunk, the linking-up pull stem 19 is pulled by the lower action bar 17 fixedly connected to the pedals 18 so that the seat bars 13, and hence the user seated on the saddle 14, is lifted upwardly. Although such an exercise apparatus may accomplish the desired exercising effects, it does not take into account of the size of the exercising apparatus. In other words, it is inconvenient to transport, pack or store such exercising apparatus.